Pokemon XYZ Legendkids
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: Oracion Alex Legendkid, the youngest of a family of 6, & the chosen of Arceus to travel to Kalos. Along the way, she will meet friends, old and new, and gain new powers and Pokemon. But towards the end of her journey, she will have to face an ancient crisis, one that was left unfinished centuries ago. But will the help of her brothers, friends and Pokemon, will she succeed?
1. The Family

**Hi everybody! I've been having this idea running through my head for sometime. So at the beginning of the story, I'll sort of go into** _ **Arceus and the Jewel of Life,**_ **but in it, Damos has a daughter named Lanera who sort of became the founder of the regions. And this will also have a LOT of XY and XYZ elements in it, but I do not own Pokémon, I own the Legendkid idea.**

 **So, let's go everyone!**

Legendkids are among the descendants of Damos, a man from the ancient past who saved Arceus's life after he used his to save the world from a giant meteor that would've destroyed the planet. In return, Arceus gave two gifts to him and his daughter, Lanera. One was the Jewel of Life, which Damos used to restore his home, Michina, to its former glory. The second was a pendant, which had a fraction of Arceus's powers-the first Legendnecklace. This was given to Lanera, who began her journey in a land far across the ocean. A land that would be called the Kalos Region, after her oldest son, Arceus Kalos Legendkid.

She had six other children. Lugia Kanto, a boy, and the youngest in the family, Celebi Johto, a girl, and the sixth-oldest in the family, Raquaza Hoenn, another boy, and the fifth-oldest in the family, Dialga Sinnoh, another boy, and the fourth-oldest. Reshiram Unova, a girl and the third-oldest, And finally, Lunala Alola, the twin sister(behind by 2 minutes) of Kalos. Each of them had a necklace that looked like Lanera's own necklace, but not with the same Legendary's on them.

Lanera returned with her partner, a Greninja with a bond phenomenon, when Damos sent for her, telling her that Arceus was in danger and that Marcus, one of the people of Michina, had taken the Jewel of Life. When she rescued her father, she found four children in the same cell as him, who said that they were from the future who were sent by Dialga to correct the past so Arceus wouldn't destroy the world, which he was already doing in the future! Understanding their plight, Lanera freed them and that's when she found out that two of them(a brother and sister) were Legendkids as well. Her actual descendants from the future! The brother, Heatran Carlos, helped Lanera defeat Marcus while the sister, Oracion Alex, took the Jewel of Life down to the weakened Arceus, effectively saving his life.

After Marcus was defeated, Arceus had a private conversation with Lanera, voicing what was on both of their minds. How Alex was able to understand Pokémon and how she seemed to have a greater destiny ahead of her. After the children left back to the future, Lanera and Damos made a monument, and underneath it, Lanera placed a book that would help guide Alex on her journey as a trainer, hoping that she would be able to fully stop an incident that had happened in Kalos between the Mega-lithe, a stone full of Mega evolution energy, and Zygarde 100%. The Mega-lithe would likely strike again, and only with the help of a Legendkid that truly loved her friends and the Pokémon around her, a Legendkid that was perfectly tapped into the powers of their necklace, would the incident be fully resolved. Only in the future…

 **(** **()** **)**

 _2 years after Carlos's Sinnoh journey…_

A Pikachu sat on the long kitchen counter, staring at his trainer, Raichu Dylan Legendkid, who, along with the Gym Leader Brock, was preparing dinner for the family, and their Pokémon. They were only missing one member of the family, and that was the youngest boy, Keldeo Kyle Legendkid. But he was expected to reach home soon.

"So, where's Alex?" Brock asked Dylan, stirring the spoon for the stew, barley stopping Pikachu from taking a nosedive into the stew.

"She's at Professor Oak's," said Dylan as he pulled the rolls out of the oven, placing them on a rack so that they cool, not noticing Pikachu taking a roll and hopping ono the floor where he bit into it.

"KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KACHU!" Dylan and Brock turned around to see a red-faced Pikachu dancing around, still holding the hot roll while wildly tapping his tongue in an effort to cool it down. The two of them looked at each other before they burst out laughing at the sight.

"Pikachu-hah-hah-hah!" yelled Dylan through bursts of laughter, "Th-th-those ha-ah-had hah-hah-hah-hah tamato ju-hu-hu-ce inside! AHAHAHAHAHA! They we-he-he-re for the tee-hee-hee-hee fire types! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Pikachu casts a look at the two with a still burning tongue as if to say, _Now you tell me?!_

 **(** **()** **)**

Later that evening, the whole crew was sitting down to eat with Brock, Tracey, and Professor Oak.

Dylan had changed out of the simple white shirt and blue pants that he had been wearing while cooking with Brock. He now wore a red-and-white cap with a green flap over his short brown hair and was also wearing a lime green-and-black short-sleeved hoodie with white pockets over a green t-shirt that was the same shade as his hoodie. He was also wearing black pants and green-and-white sneakers. The pendant on his Legendnecklace was visible on his t-shirt which was shown through his partly opened coat, showing the legendry's of the Kanto region, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltress, Lugia, and Mew. Over his green and white fingerless gloves, he wore a ring which had an image of Mewtwo(a Pokémon cloned from Mew's genes) engraved on the purple stone that the ring held.

The second brother, Xatu Hank was busily struggling with his partner Meganium. He wore a black-and-blue hat over his brown-red hair and wore a silver, black, green and red coat that went down to his knees over a white t-shirt and wore light grey pants with black-and-grey boots. His Legendnecklace was over his coat, showing the legendary dogs,(Entei, Riokai, and Suicune) and Ho-oh, along with Latios and Latias, showing that he traveled in the Johto region. His green eyes stared up pleadingly at his partner. "C'mon Meganium!" he pleaded with her, "let me up!" Meganium quickly snatched the cap from his head and rushed around the compound, her trainer running after her.

Metang Zane and his partner Sceptile were practicing boxing with each other, they were already spouting some bruises but looked like they were enjoying themselves immensely. Zane, unlike his brothers, was not wearing a hat or anything to cover his head. He wore a red bandana around his neck with his pendent under it, which showed Kyogure, Groudon, and Raquaza, the legendary's of the Hoenn region. He wore emerald green pants with black trim, and a orange and green shirt. He wore fingerless red gloves which matched his flaming red hair. He was currently barefoot, his red and green shoes close to the porch. His emerald green eyes shone with a humorous light.

Heatran Carlos was checking on all of the flying type Pokémon after they did an aerial race around the compound. His black-and-red cap with a blue poke-ball was currently on top of his Staraptor's head, and he was hovering at least ten feet above his trainer. Carlos's hair was so dark that it was almost black, but it was actually brown. He wore a black-and-yellow vest over a yellow t-shirt, which went well with his also black-and-yellow pants and hiking boots. Over the top of his t-shirt, he wore his pendant that showed the Sinnoh legendary's Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus, along with his namesake, Heatran. His brown eyes looked up at Staraptor, then he signaled to Swellow who shot up above Staraptor, causing a gust of wind that made the hat fall into Carlos's waiting hands. "HAH! Got it!" yelled Carlos, waving the hat teasingly up at Staraptor.

Kyle had appeared on the driveway about and hour after the tamato juice pastry incident, and was now helping to set the table along with Oshawatt, Pignite, and Snivy, three of his partners. His red hair had some brown streaks running through it, and set on top was a red bandana. He wore a black shirt with zig-zag lines along the hem, sleeves, and collar and wore grey pants with brown boots. His pendant showed the legendary's of the Unova region, Reshiram, Zeckrom, and Kyurem. His blue-green eyes shone in amusement as he watched Carlos being chased by Staraptor. "Hey, Dylan!" he called over to his older brother, "where's Alex?"

Dylan looked around, "She should be around here somewhere," he said, "she's probably inside getting ready. It is her birthday after all," he added, smiling.

Suddenly, Charizard gave a roar, and everyone scrambled into position. As the last of the sun's rays fell below the horizon, Alex stepped out of the house.

Unlike her brothers, Alex's short hair was jet-black, but had slight red streaks around her hair. On top of her head, she wore a red cap with a white poke-ball on it. Her blue eyes with gold flecks shone as she headed into the yard. She wore a short sleeved blue jacket with a white circle that had a spike going down the front. The back of the jacket ran down until it reached her knees, flowing out behind her like a cape. She wore gray jeans with wide pockets and red, blue, and black sneakers. On her hands, she wore fingerless black gloves with a red band on the wrist. On her right wrist, she wore a bracelet with two small lockets in a rectangular shape. On her left, she wore a gold armband of a bird-like Pokémon, her namesake, Oracion. Around her neck was her Legendnecklace, showing the legendary's of the Kalos Region, Xerneas, Yvetal, Zygarde, and Volcanion. "Okay guys," she called out, "I know you're there. No use hiding."

Her brothers and all their Pokémon jumped out of hiding with a big, loud, "SUPRIIIIIISSSSSEEEEE!" Dylan sweeped her up into a big hug as she squealed in delight. "Happy Birthday Orcra'" said Zane as Sceptile nuzzled her.

"Zane!" said Alex, "you know I hate being called that!" But she smiled nonetheless.

"C'mon sis'," said Kyle, happily hugging his little sister, let's get to the party!"

 **(** **()** **)**

"Okay, present time!" Dylan handed her a box, "this is from me and Charizard."

Alex opened up the box, revealing a small fanny pack that already had some items in it. A flint-and-steel, a small compass, and a small flashlight. "Every trainer needs these items," explained Dylan. "Hope you like it."

She put the fanny pack around her waist, "It's perfect." She hugged her brother happily. "Thanks bro'."

Brock was the next to hand her a present. She opened it, finding a first-aid kit with the assortment of potions, bandages, and gauze cloths that you would find. "It's in case you're Pokemon ever get hurt, every trainer will need one in case a Pokemon center isn't close by." Brock smiled at her as she put it on the table with a, "that'll definitely come in handy."

Next she opened up Kyle's present. It was a backpack with one strap with a white Poke-ball on it. It was a royal blue color. "I found it in a store on my way back," explained Kyle as she examined it, "the strap can be used to hold you're Poke-balls." Kyle smiled at Oshawatt who smiled back at him, "Oshawatt recommended it."

Alex hugged Oshawatt happily, "Thanks Oshawatt!" Then, turning back to the present pile, she said, "which ones next?" Zane handed her a large package, saying, "From me and Sceptile." When she opened it, a large shower of confetti sprang out of the box and she sprang back with a yelp, dropping the box as Zane and Sceptile burst out laughing. "Of course," said Dylan dryly, as Alex gave Zane a playful punch on the shoulder, "You're the only one that would give a prank for a birthday gift."

"And Alex," said Professor Oak, "this is my present." He headed into the house and came back out holding a small bundle and a Poke-ball. Setting the Poke-ball on the table, he gave the bundle to Alex and sat back down. Everyone watched as the bundle shivered and stretched out in her arms with a yawn.

Alex gave a gasp of amazement, "It's an Evee!" she whispered excitedly, hugging it close. Evee looked up at her, then proceeded to nuzzle her happily. "Oh, she's adorable," she breathed, kissing the top of Evee's head.

"It's a girl?" asked Dylan. "Yup," replied Alex. Pikachu hopped onto Alex's shoulder and proceeded to introduce himself. Evee happily smiled at him. Alex looked at Professor Oak and asked, "So she's my first Pokemon?"

"She certainly is my dear," he said, "I knew you wouldn't be happy with a regular starter, so I decided to get you her instead." He handed her the Poke-ball and said, "This is Evee's Poke-ball. She's already been in it, so there's nothing to worry about."

Carlos handed her his present, "You were actually supposed to get this a long time ago. I'm just making sure that happens." Everyone watched as Alex tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a very ancient book. "I found this underneath the monument of us in Michina, an it was addressed to you," he explained as she opened it up.

 _I hope you will find this useful on your journey. Lanera._

"So," said Alex, thinking, "Lanera wanted me to have this for some odd reason." But then she smiled, "If she wanted me to have this, she must've trusted me enough to make this. I'll take it." At this she placed the book beside her other presents. She thought she heard a slight _thank you_ on the breeze, and she knew that it was Lanera, thanking her.

Hank handed her his present, a stylish digital watch with a blue strap that could go around her wrist. "You're gonna need a watch if your traveling," he told her as she strapped it to her left wrist. "Handy if you can't tell time by looking at the sun."

"Now I have some good news," said Professor Oak after Alex had hugged her brother in thanks, "I managed to get Alex a plane ticket to the Kalos region, and she leaves two days from now." Everyone sent up a cheer as Professor Oak held up a ticket, handing it to Alex and Evee. Alex couldn't believe it! She was finally going to go on her journey in Kalos!

 **(** **()** **)**

At the airport two days later, the family, along with Professor Oak, were ready to say goodbye to Alex. She was still wearing the clothes that she wore on her birthday, with Evee perched on her shoulder. "Right then," she said, "looks like its time to go."

"Now," said Professor Oak, "when you get to Kalos, make sure that you meet up with Professor Sycamore so that he can give you a Kalos region Pokédex. And good luck," he finished, smiling at her.

Dylan stepped forward next. "You've always traveled with us partly on our journeys, so when you finish with your second gym battle, Kyle, Carlos, and Zane will join you, and the rest of us will meet up with you during your seventh gym battle."

"If you're going to challenge a gym, head to Santalune city," said Kyle, "When I was on my way home, I met a journalist who's sister is the gym leader. If you run into her on your journey, tell her I said hi."

"Right," said Alex. Then, turning to Evee, she said, "well girl, I think it's time to go." She hugged everyone goodbye, then she rushed for the doorway, Evee swiftly jumping off her shoulder, touching noses with Pikachu, and rushed back to her trainer, jumping back on her shoulder as she reached the gate. And so, their journey began…

 **So this is it! My first Pokemon fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment!**

 **-Alexandria Prime (But when I sign off for this story, my name is Jazzy!)**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Hello everybody, and welcome to the next chapter of XYZ Legendkids! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. So, heads up, now this is sort of going to be in Alex's point of view, and she has a special gift that whenever she listens to Pokémon, it's actually like they're talking. So, translation below:**

[la]=Pokémon talking.

 _[la]_ =place

 _La_ =thought

 **And Like I said before, this has some elements of XY and XYZ in it. So, on with the show.**

 _[Kalos Region]_

A small Fletchling perched on the windowsill, watching the lady that was cutting up vegetables. Noticing the Fletchling, she said, "Fletchling, wake up Serena for me would you?"

Fletchling cocked its head at her, as if to ask why. "Of course I already tried," she said, rinsing the vegetables in a strainer, "But as usual, once is never enough."

Fletchling chirped, and beating it's small wings, headed up the stairway at the far end of the room. When it reached the top of the stairs, it entered one of the doors, squeezing through with a couple of struggling chirps. As soon as it got through, it headed towards the bed, where a bundle of blond hair rested on a pillow. The person who had the hair was deep underneath the covers. Landing on the bed, it stared at the bundle. And then…

A _very_ loud scream caused the Rhyhorn sitting outside to give a start, as the mother looked upward in appreciation. "Good, looks like we're all ready," she commented to herself.

The girl had tumbled off the side of the bed and gave a grunt as one of her pillows came sliding down after her, landing on her face. Then, she angrily sat up and said to the innocent-looking Fletchling sitting on the low table next to her, "I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that!" Fletchling flew upward as she darted forward, trying to catch it, but instead, landed on the table with a grunt, and gave a yelp as Fletchling landed on her head. "It's a good thing you're not that big," she told it.

A yell from downstairs made her look up. "Serena! Time for morning training!"

"Right!" she yelled back down, getting up with a moan of, "not again." With Fletchling still perched on her head, she walked over to the window and opened it, calling a hello to the Rhyhorn below. As she stared over the wide fields of her home, she commented, "Hope today's interesting," and watched as Fletchling took off from her head, flying out of her room with a happy chirp. She picked up a picture frame that showed her with some other kids,(One of them had a Pikachu on his shoulder) she placed it back on her nightstand. Then, dressing in her pink Rhyhorn jumpsuit, she headed down to breakfast.

 **(** **()** **)**

 _[Lumiose City, Kalos]_

A plane landed on the runway of the Lumiose City airport, and as the passengers headed out, one that seemed out of place was a young girl of about ten years of age. An Evee was perched on her shoulder, looking very comfortable. She straightened her red-and-white cap and proceeded down the stairs.

As she walked along, she noticed some strange, pink, bird-like Pokémon hovering above her head with some happy cries. "It's a pity that I can't understand the Pokémon just yet," she commented to Evee. One of the Pokémon swooped down lower, until it hovered in front of her face. Then it bobbed a polite bow and finally, the curtain on the young girl's mind had opened. [Welcome to the Kalos Region, Legendkid.] said the Pokémon. The girl looked a little bit shocked at first, but then a smile grew on her face, and she politely bowed her head in return.

As the Pokémon circled above her head, sharing the news, the girl breathed in. At last, Oracion Alex Legendkid had arrived in Kalos, ready to begin her adventure.

 **(** **()** **)**

"So," said Alex, "should we try to find Professor Sycamore, or just look around a bit?" The question was asked to Evee, who now walked by her side.

[Don't you remember what Dylan and Brock said,] said Evee, looking up at her, [there's a gym here in Lumiose City. I think we should go take a look.]

"Alright, but remember," said Alex, "we won't do any battles. But if someone's doing one, we could ask if we could watch." As they walked to the gym, (which they got from a map close to the entrance of the airport) they walked around, looking at the sights.

Soon enough, they reached Prism Tower, the home of the Lumiose City Gym. [Hey, looks like there's a couple of kids,] pointed out Evee. "I see them," said Alex. Close to the doors of the gym, two blond haired kids stood waiting. The elder one, a boy with round glasses, looked worriedly at the doors. He wore a blue jumpsuit with yellow stripes on the legs, and had black and white sneakers and a bulging backpack. The younger one, a girl, wore a brown jumpsuit with a white tutu over it. She wore pink shoes and had a small yellow purse. She was standing close to the boy, holding his hand.

"Um, excuse me," said Alex, walking forward, "may I ask what's wrong?"

The two of them jumped as if they had been shocked. "Oh, um, hi," the boy stuttered. The girl was looking at Evee. "I've never seen an Evee before!" the girl said excitedly, "can I hold it?"

"It's a her," corrected Alex. Then, turning to Evee, she asked, "What do you think?"

[Just tell her no squeezing please,] replied Evee. She hopped off of her trainer's shoulder and walked over to the girl, rubbing against her ankles, happily being stroked and cuddled.

"So," said Alex, turning back to the boy, "what's wrong?"

The boy looked towards the doors again and said, "Well, me and my sister got kicked out a few months ago. I made a helper-bot to help me with my work, and I accidently set it so that trainers with five badges could enter. And since I don't have five badges…" he looked at her to finish it.

"You got kicked out," she finished. "Are you the gym leader?" she asked as Evee indulged in some belly rubs, courtesy of the girl.(who Alex now suspected to be the Gym Leaders sister)

"Yup," replied the boy, "My name is Clemont. I'm the head inventor of Lumiose City. This is my little sister, Bonnie. And you are?" he asked.

"Oh, forgive me," said Alex. She gave a small bow, "I'm Oracion Alex. And this," she said as she picked Evee back up, "Is my partner, Evee."

The two of them stared at her for a bit. Finally, Bonnie asked, "Are you a legendkid?"

[How did they find out?] Evee said to Alex, [Your necklace is underneath your coat! But since they asked, you better tell them.]

She turned to look at Clemont and Bonnie and said, "You guessed it. I'm a Legendkid. But don't go spilling the secret out."

 **(** **-** **o-** **)**

 _[Lumiose City battle space]_

"I just got here from the Kanto region," explained Alex, "I turned ten a little over four days ago." They had reached one of the battle spaces in Lumiose City. It was nobody there for the time being, so they had a place to talk.

Clemont still looked a little awestruck. "I've never actually met a Legendkid before. This is still a first experience for me."

"It would be for a lot of people," said Alex, "Not a lot of people have seen a Legendkid in Kalos. In fact, there hasn't been one for a very long time. Not since the time of Arceus Kalos." The kids looked shocked, but Bonnie also looked a little confused. "Not since who?" she asked.

"Arceus Kalos Legendkid," explained Alex, "was the second Legendkid to travel in the Kalos region. He's the oldest son of Lanera, the first Legendkid, and he is in fact, my actual ancestor. But I'm descended from his kid that traveled in the Kanto region." She smiled proudly. "I also think that I have some distant cousins here that have some of the powers of concealment that a Legendkid can gain, but I'm not sure. I'd have to see for myself in order to confirm it."

"You aren't like most ten year old trainers that I meet," said Clemont, a little bit awestruck, "I almost thought you were sixteen for a moment."

[Oh trust me,] said Evee, [she is.] She turned all innocent looking when Alex said, "HEY! You know I can understand you! Don't make me tickle you!" [You wouldn't!] she exclaimed. "Oh trust me," said Alex, "I would."

"You can understand your Pokémon!?" asked Bonnie, "I wish I could!" she pouted a bit as Clemont suddenly seemed to recognize her. "Were you in Michina Town in the Sinnoh region about two or three years back?" he asked.

"If it has something to do with the four legendaries of that region," she said, grinning like a maniac, "along with about five kids-two of them Legendkids-traveling back in time with the help of Dialga to make sure an enraged Arceus didn't destroy the future, then yes, one of those kids was me and the other Legendkid was my brother, Carlos. But don't tell anyone that you've just met the girl that saved the world from Arceus, and also saved his life. And I don't do autographs either."

Clemont still looked a little awestruck, then seemed to be thinking hard for a bit, before finally asking, "Do you at least have Pokémon battles?"

At this, Alex looked at Clemont excitedly. "Are you saying that you want to have a Pokémon battle with me?" "Not for a badge," agreed Clemont, "But I want to see what you're made of. All my more powerful Pokémon are back at the gym, but I do have a Pokémon that I recently caught."

"Alright!" Alex cheered as Evee hopped off her shoulder. As Alex turned to rush down to the left side of the battlefield, she turned and said, "But I'm warning you now, I've seen my brothers battle, so I can think on my feet."

"Bring it on!" said Clemont, calmly walking over to the right side of the battlefield, but inside, he was pumping with adrenaline. He was actually going to fight her! He couldn't believe it!

 **(** **()** **)**

The two of them looked across the battlefield from one another. Finally, Alex said, "Evee! Let's give it our all!" Evee rushed in front of her trainer, shifting her weight excitedly from paw to paw, almost bouncing in the air with excitement.

Clemont was next. "Now Bunnelby, come out and lets have a battle!" He threw out his Pokéball, and out sprang a rabbit-like Pokémon with a yell of, [Let's do this!]

"Whoa! Nice partner!" Alex yelled to Clemont, who smiled with pride. Bunnelby's chest seemed to puff up as well.

Bonnie, who was refereeing, declared, "Lots of luck to both teams! YEAH!" And so, the battle began.

"Now Bunnleby," said Clemont, "this will be our first battle together, so just relax and we'll have a good time." Bunnelby took up a ready stance, signaling that he had heard.

"Evee, you ready to go?" asked Alex. Evee nodded. "Okay then! Use Shadow Ball!" Evee instantly jumped up into the air and unleashed a sphere of purple-and-black energy from her paw at Bunnelby below.

Clemont waited for two seconds, then yelled, "Kick up the dust with your ears!" Bunnelby's large ears slammed into the ground, causing a large amount of dust to launch straight into the Shadow Ball, causing it to explode. _Okay, remember that,_ Alex thought to herself, _Bunnelby's ears are one of his main weapons._

"Now Bunnelby, use dig!" Clemont ordered. Instantly, Bunnelby dug straight underground. "Run around!" Alex yelled to Evee. She started rushing all over the battlefield, but it didn't work.

Bunnelby shot up straight in front of Evee, launching her into the air. "Now, Double Slap!" yelled Clemont. Bunnelby's ears glowed a bright red, striking Evee across her face twice. Evee was sent launching back, skidding to a stop.

"Evee! Are you all right?" asked Alex. [I'm okay,] said Evee, [How about Metal Claw?]

"Okay. Evee! Metal Claw!" Evee launched herself into the air, a silver stiletto of a claw forming around her right claw.

"Wow," yelled Bonnie from the side lines, "Evee knows a Steel-type move!"

Clemont swifty acted, "Bunnelby, catch it in your ears!" Bunnelby's ears went snapping upward, catching Evee's paw fast in his grip. [Ugh, he's strong!] yelled Eevee as she tried to wrestle her paw from the grip.

"But this is exactly what we're waiting for!" yelled Alex. Clemont and Bunnelby looked shocked as Alex yelled, "Evee! Shadow Ball!" Bunnelby looked at the paw and yelled, [OH SHOOT!]

A large explosion forced Bunnelby to skid backwards, letting go of Evee's paw with a yelp. "Great job girl!" Alex yelled to Evee, who jumped up in the air with excitement. "Now Evee, Quick Attack!" Evee landed, surrounding herself in a pale white aura, launching herself at Bunnelby. "Heads up Bunnelby," said Clemont. Bunnelby braced himself.

But before Evee could reach Bunnelby, a net of white energy appeared, making Evee stop and turn around before it could trap her.

Alex rushed forward, "Evee, are you okay?"

[I'm fine,] said Evee, shaking herself.

Alex nodded and then turned to the stairs that led up from the battle arena. "Alright, who did that?!" she yelled as Clemont and Bonnie rushed forward. "That was dangerous what you just did," said Clemont angrily. "Yeah, who do you think you are?" Bonnie asked angrily. **(Forgive me if this isn't the actual theme. I'll correct it in the future if it's wrong.)**

 _Prepare for trouble, and that's by name_

 _And make it double for the game!_

 _To protect the world from devastation!_

 _To unite all peoples within our nation!_

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

 _To extend our react to the stars above!_

 _Jessie! And James!_

 _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

 _Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, and fight!_

 _Meowth! That's right!_

 _[Th-a-ats right!]_

 **(You guys should know what they look like, so I'm not adding descriptions)**

"Team Rocket?!" said Alex. "You certainly would follow us here," she snarled.

Bonnie looked at her, "Alex, you know these guys?" she asked.

Clemont had instantly started forward. "I've never seen a talking Meowth before! That's incredible!" But before he could got the whole way, Alex grabbed his arm.

"Hold on Clemont," said Alex, "These are a bunch of Pokémon thieves that are always trying to take me and my brothers Pokémon." She stared up angrily at the three people, "A few times the nearly succeeded," she added angrily.

"Excuse me," said Jessie, "Capturing your Pokémon might be one of our things to do."

"But the rest of our list will include all the ultra-powered Pokémon in the Kalos region," added James, "creating a formidable army to conquer Kalos."

"But capturing your Pokémon is job #1," Jessie finished, pointing at Evee. [I can see why you hate these guys Alex,] Evee commented to her trainer.

James, (who of course didn't understand what Evee said) declared, "There's no better way to start our Kalos kingdom." He grinned at the three children. [No-o better way,] declared Wobbufet. "And I'll take the one with the ears," declared Meowth.

[Should I take this guy seriously,] Bunnelby said to Evee. [Eh, probably not,] Evee replied, [we always manage to blast these guys off anyways.]

Alex nodded to Evee and said to Team Rocket, "Like that's gonna happen." There was a strange fire of protectiveness that burned in her eyes. She always hated region gangs, and Team Rocket was one of the most annoying.

Clemont's eyeglasses flash as he pushes them up further on his nose, declaring, "I will not stand idly by while you take innocent people's Pokémon." The tone of his voice sent a chill up Alex's spine. Even Bonnie looked ready to fight. "Yeah, just who do you think you are?" she yelled up at them.

"Team Rocket! That's who!" they yelled.

Alex finally snapped. "I've had about enough of you guys! Evee! Use Shadow Ball!" Evee launched herself into the air, unleashing a Shadow Ball at the gang.

But they already had a plan. "Wobbufet, time to shine!" she declared. Wobbufet launched himself in the air, taking on a strange shimmer.

"That's Mirror Coat!" said Clemont, recognizing the attack. True to its name, the Shadow Ball was reflected back at Evee, but it looked bigger than before, and when it hit Evee, she started to fall, covered in bruises.

"EVEE!" yelled Alex. She quickly ran forward, catching Eevee before she could land on the ground. "Evee, are you okay?" She held her in her arms. Eevee opened her eyes. [I'm okay,] she said.

"Good job, I give you an eleven," Jessie said to Wobbufet. [Thank you!] Wobbufet said, holding one of his blue arms in a salute.

Bonnie gave a gasp as Clemont said, "We'd better retreat! Using Mirror Coat rebounds any physical attack and doubles the attack strength. We can't stand against that kind of power."

"We've always stood up to them before," said Alex, standing up with Evee on her shoulder, "And we always will! As long as our friends are okay and willing to fight," she said, turning around, "I'll be right here, battling to the end!"

[That's right!] Evee yelled, hopping off her trainer's shoulder. But only one person could see the golden aura connecting the two of them.

Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other, nodding. They would stay and fight too.

But Jessie scoffed scornfully. "The only thing you'll get are re-runs," she said.

"Eevee! Use Shadow Ball again!" Evee quickly shot off another Shadow Ball, this one a bit more stronger.

"We'll help too!" said Clemont, "Bunnelby, Mud Shot!" A large orange sphere appeared between Bunnelby's ears, separating into other brown balls that resembled mud, which he shot off his ears at Team Rocket.

"You're up Wobbufet," Jessie said. Wobbufet launched himself in the air, dodging all the Mud Shots, and gaining his opaqueness again.

"It dodged all of them?!" said Clemont. "But how?"

Wobbufet stopped the Shadow Ball, launching it straight at Evee again. [OH SHOOT!] she yelled as the Ball got closer. But then something intervened.

A blue figure launched itself from the nearby tree, moving in front of the Shadow Ball and taking the hit. As the two Pokémon fell to the ground, Alex rushed forward, asking, "Evee! Are you okay?"

[Yeah, I'm fine. But this guy's worse,] she said, pointing to the strange Pokémon beside her who had collapsed into a sitting position, moaning. It sort of resembled a frog, with a white collar and yellow slit eyes.

"What is that?" asked Jessie. "A Pokémon?" inquired James. It-no, _he_ -grunted a few times, then turned with a growl.

"It's a Froakie!" said Clemont, he and Bonnie rushing forward. "Froakie?" asked Alex, turning to him.

Clemont explained, "It's the water-type that new trainers can get in Kalos. he's lucky that it wasn't an _Electro_ Ball that hit him, but that still looked like it hurt. A _lot_." It seemed true, for Froakie winced a little bit, saying, [Ugh, he's right. That did hurt.]

"You look like you're hurt pretty badly," Alex said to Froakie, who turned in shock. [You can-]

"-Understand what you say, yes," Alex replied. "Wait," she realized, "Where's you're trainer?"

Froakie turned. [I don't have one, at least, sot anymore.] Then he started hopping towards Team Rocket. "Where's Froakie going?" asked Bonnie.

Froakie halted and yelled, [You leave them alone!]

Jessie looked confused, "What's with the babble?" she asked Meowth.

Alex slowly stood up, "I thing Froakie wants to help. He wanted Team Rocket to leave us alone!"

Froakie's black slits suddenly popped open, revealing a pair of black eyes with a fiercely protective and stubborn gleam in them. [Or else!]

Meowth backed up a few steps, saying, "What the twerp girl said, Froakie wants us to leave them alone, or else."

Alex instantly protested, "But Froakie, you're hurt! In your condition, you can't fight!" As she rushed forward to grab Froakie, his bubbly white collar suddenly puffed up, and he leapt up into the air. "FROAKIE!" yelled Alex, watching helplessly as he plunged his white hands into the bubbles and shot them at Team Rocket.

"You must have been watching us for some time," said Jessie, "We'll just send that right back at you!" Wobbufet leapt up into the air to comply, but when the bubbles struck him, they didn't bounce back. As he fell to the ground, the rest of the bubbles struck the rest of Team Rocket, they stumbled around with several annoyed yells.

"Wait, was that an ability?" Alex asked Clemont. "Yes," Clemont replied, "Froakie's gummy Frubbles aren't a move, so Wobbufet's Mirror Coat didn't have any effect."

Alex rushed forward, catching Froakie as he landed to earth. "Great job Froakie," she congratulated him. He looked up at her as she said, we'll handle the rest of this from here, but you can keep on helping, just don't exhaust yourself, okay?" Froakie thought for a moment before saying, [Okay.]

Clemont and Bunnelby stepped forward, with a, "We'll help too." Even Bonnie rushed forward with a, "Don't think you'll leave me out of this!"

Clemont's eyeglasses flashed. "Now Bunnelby, use dig!" Bunnelby instantly dug below ground, heading straight for Team Rocket. Soon enough, about ten seconds later, Team Rocket was sent flying into the air. "Great work Bunnelby!" yelled Clemont.

"Our turn," Alex declared. "Evee! Use Shadow Ball!" Froakie joined her, launching a Water Pulse at Team Rocket. The two attacks combined, sending a purple-and-blue beam straight at them.

Team Rocket gave a scream as they launched into the wild blue yonder, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" [AGAIN!,] screamed Wobbufet. A small flash in the sky showed that they were gone.

"You know," Alex said to everyone, "those are my four favorite words. Great job Evee!" she congratulated her friend.

"Bunnelby, you did great," Clemont said to Bunnelby, scratching him between the ears.

A sudden moan came from Froakie as he collapsed to the ground, near unconscious. "Froakie!" yelled Alex. She rushed forward, scooping Froakie into her arms. "He's hurt pretty badly," she said, checking him over. Froakie gave a small moan as she carried him over to her backpack, which she had taken off for the fight.

She quickly pulled out the medical box that Brock had given her, carefully wiping the dust off Froakie and applying sprays.

"He's really badly hurt," commented Clemont. Alex turned to him, "Is there a Pokémon center near here?" she asked.

"Well," Clemont started, but then he was interrupted by a voice saying, "Is everyone all right?"

Everyone turned to see an adult with black hair, a purple shirt, black pants and brown shoes coming towards them. "I saw the explosion," he started, but then he saw Froakie. "Froakie! Where did you find him?"

"He saved Evee. Are you Professor Sycamore?" asked Alex. "Yes, I am," he replied, "I see you've been treating him, but I could heal him completely at my lab." He turned, "My car's upstairs."

"Okay!" Alex packed up her medical kit, and picking up Froakie, she said, "Don't worry Froakie. You'll be feeling better soon!" As they rushed to the Professor's car, Alex felt a small connection with Froakie, and a long adventure ahead.

 **Alright! Here's the second Chapter of Legendkids! And I know that this is going to be a really great story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Signing off-**

 **Jazzy (Alexandria Prime)**


	3. History(Lumiose City Pursuit part 1)

**Here we are! The next chapter of Legendkids! Now, I know that someone commented that 'How are the Legendkids chosen?' or 'If Lanera got a necklace, how do the rest of the Legendkids get their necklaces?'. Something like that. Well, that's something that I'm going to cover in this chapter for you guys. You guys are also asking how come the kids aren't named after legendries anymore, so I'll try to get that explained in this chapter. (And could somebody tell me how to spell Evee/Eevee?)**

 **So, here we go!**

 **Also. (La)=note from author.**

 **(** **()** **)**

"SERENA! Take it easy! Just hang on tightly! You can do it!" Her mom was yelling from the sidelines as Serena held on tightly to the reigns of a bucking Rhyhorn.

"Easy for you to saaaaaayyyyy!" Serena screamed out as Rhyhorn suddenly bucked backwards. She was trying desperately to hang on as her mother yelled, "Don't talk! You'll bit your tongue!"

"How do you do this?!" Serena yelled.

"I spent years as a Rhyhorn racer! You can do it! Be one with Rhyhorn!" Fletchling, sitting on the fence next to her mother chirped as it launched into the air.

That was when the Rhyhorn finally managed to buck off Serena, and she skidded into the Earth on her face. "Or not," her mother sighed in resignation.

Serena lifted up her face, which was now covered in bruises, and yelled, "MOM! I HATE THIS!"

 **(** **()** **)**

"Sophie! Froakie needs help!" Professor Sycamore yelled as they rushed through the door, Alex still carrying Froakie.

A woman with blue-black hair and wearing a lab-coat over a blue dress came rushing forward. Carefully taking Froakie from Alex, she rushed from the main room.

"Thanks Professor," said Alex. Then she noticed something, "Hey, where's Clemont and Bonnie?"

At that moment, the two of them walked in, Clemont gasping for breath as he sank to the floor. "He's slow," said Bonnie, a disappointed look on her face. "How's Froakie?" asked Clemont, sitting up.

"Follow me," said the Professor, leading them down the hallway to a place that showed a large couch, several bookcases, and a window that showed a small medical bay. Froakie was currently on a small platform with a clear, curved lid over him. Several beams of golden light shone though the lid, basking Froakie in a healing glow.

Alex watched as Froakie gave a few moans, shifting about in his sleep as Sophie treated him. "I hope Froakie will be alright," she said, half to herself.

"There's nothing to worry about," said Professor Sycamore, walking up behind her. He was now wearing a white lab coat. "Sophie's best at what she does." Alex nodded, though her eyes were still full of worry.

Soon enough, the four of them were sitting down as Professor Sycamore introduced himself a bit more properly, "I'm Professor Sycamore, a researcher working here in Kalos."

"Nice to meet you," said Alex, "I'm Oracion Alex. I believe Professor Oak of the Kanto region mentioned me?" she inquired.

"As a matter of fact, he did," said Sycamore, "I believe this is yours." He handed her a red and black Pokedex. "Than you," said Alex, taking the Pokedex.

"I'm Bonnie," said Bonnie, "and this is my brother Clemont." She nodded to her brother. "I'm the Lumiose City Gym Leader," said Clemont.

"Still have that problem?" Professor Sycamore asked with a smile. Clemont blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"Professor," asked Alex, "what's the deal with Froakie? Shouldn't he have a trainer by now, or did something happen?" She looked concerned and confused, Eevee with her.

"Well," he started, "One of my responsibilities is to give new trainers their very first Pokémon. The Fire-type is Fennekin, The Grass-type Chespin, and of course, the Water-type is Froakie." He smiled sadly as he continued, "This Froakie isn't like others: often not listening to its trainer in battle, and there have been several times in which the trainer that Froakie has returns him to me, and there have been a few times in which Froakie has run away."

[More than one?] asked Eevee. Bonnie and Clemont looked shocked. "I have heard of some peoples very first Pokémon not listening to their trainer," said Clemont, "but they seemed so absurd that I didn't listen to them."

Alex, however, looked thoughtful, "You know," she said, "I think that Froakie is trying to see something that other people can't. Like, how much the trainer cares for their Pokémon." She nodded, "Some of my brothers Pokémon actually weren't caught by a battle. They just… _chose_ …to go with them. The reason why was because they saw how much they cared."

"Well," said the Professor, "Legendkids are known for their kindness toward other people and Pokémon. Um, no offence," he added quickly.

"Don't worry," said Alex smiling, "It's true." [It certainly is,] Eevee commented, mostly to herself. She remembered what Dylan's Pikachu had told her on how much Alex had helped Pokémon that weren't her own.

[Froakie!] The sound caused everyone to turn to the med-lab to see a large Garchomp standing at the window. [Are you okay?]

"That a friend?" asked Alex. "Garchomp lives here at the lab," explained the Professor, walking towards Garchomp, "He has a good heart."

Garchomp turned as Professor Sycamore came up behind him. "Garchomp," he asked, stroking him on the head, "how are you feeling?" Garchomp nuzzled him happily with a, [I'm fine.]

[Garchomp?] asked Froakie, waking up.

[Glad to see you,] said Garchomp, turning back to the window. "Froakie will be all right," said Sycamore, "It's thanks to them that Froakie's here," he added, turning to the kids.

Garchomp turned as Alex walked forward, saying, "It's nice to meet you Garchomp. Froakie will be okay, I know he will." As she stroked his head, he said, [Thank you, Legendkid.]

Bonnie came forward, "Can I pet Garchomp too?" she asked the Professor, "I've never see a Garchomp before!"

"Of course," said the Professor, "Garchomp would really like that." He picked up Bonnie as she happily began to pet Garchomp, who nuzzled her happily.

"Professor?" asked Clemont, "I've heard your research on Pokémon evolution. So is it true?" he said. "Yes," said Professor Sycamore, "There are actually a lot more Pokémon here at the lab besides Garchomp. "As Bonnie began to exclaim that she wanted to see them, squirming in the Professor's arms, he said, "I believe we can do something about that."

As they started to walk out of the room, Clemont noticed that Alex wasn't following them, "Alex, are you coming?" he asked, turning around. Alex was looking at Froakie, saying, "We'll catch up." Clemont nodded and continued following the other two.

As Sophie walked out of the med-lab, Alex walked in with Eevee still on her shoulder. Walking over to Froakie, she said, "Froakie, I really didn't get a chance to thank you for saving Eevee."

Froakie looked up at her. There was a look of amazement in his eyes as he said, [You aren't like all the other trainers that I've had.]

"I get that from my brothers a lot," she told him, "I just don't understand why trainers wouldn't want you. You're a great Pokémon!"

 **(** **()** **)**

Alex and Eevee headed into the small compound that housed the rest of the Pokémon that lived at the lab, they were amazed at the number of Pokémon that were there. "Wow," Alex commented as she headed towards Clemont and the Professor.

Clemont noticed her, "How's Froakie doing?" he asked.

"Much better," said Alex, "Froakie's a really strong Pokémon."

Bonnie was hugging a Marill as she excitedly exclaimed, "Look at this Alex! There's so many Pokémon that I've never seen before!"

"Yeah! And I can see a lot that are from Kanto too," said Alex. Eevee happily hopped off Alex's shoulder, weaving around the Pokémon. "So Professor," Alex asked, turning to him, "What kind of evolution are you researching?"

At this, he gave a small smile and said, "Well, if I told you that some Pokémon might have an additional evolutionary stage, what would you say?"

"That I now know what kind of evolution you're talking about," said Alex, "It's Mega Evolution, isn't it?" Clemont looked at the Professor, shock in his eyes, "So, Garchomp could still evolve?" he asked.

"Possibly," said the Professor. "There have been several reports on a new kind of evolution that we call Mega Evolution. A lot of the mechanics are still a mystery," he added, "but we believe that a strong bond between Pokémon and trainer, plus two special stones, play a key role in this evolution."

"Wow," said Alex. "Then is it also true that a Pokémon can revert back to it's original state hen they're done?"

"Yes, it is," said Sycamore. "You know a bit about Mega Evolution, don't you?"

"My brother Zane has a book on it back home," she told him. "Now that I've answered that," said the Professor, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"How exactly are Legendkids chosen?" he said, "I've never met a Legendkid before, and I've always wondered how it happens."

Alex seemed to think for a bit, before saying, "You might want to sit down, it's a bit of a story."

As everyone took a seat, she began, "The first Legendkid, Lanera, sort of set it in motion. She and her father, Damos, helped save Arceus's life after he used his to save the world. He was left gravely wounded and the two humans found Arceus's life-plates and restored them to him. In return, Arceus gave Damos the Jewel of Life, and Lanera the first Legendnecklace: a simple pendant, but with the images of Pokémon on the front and the back. On the back was an image of Arceus, and on the front, were the images of all the Legendary Pokémon of all the regions. They say that the front would shift every couple of minutes in order to accommodate for all the images of the legendry's."

"Her first two children, Kalos and Alola, **(yes I know that they were named after regions, but they were the founders for the regions)** helped save Palkia and Dialga when they were trying to be forced to make a new world; the work of one of the children of Marcus, who had betrayed Damos and Lanera. After he was dealt with, they were given the first part of their necklace: A simple brown circlet, with a gold chain. On the back of the necklace was the image of Dialga for Kalos, and the image of Palkia for Alola. A few months later, Lanera received a vision of Arceus who told her that in order for the Legendry's to appear, they would have to feel the presence of Arceus, which they had not felt before. When Kalos and Alola finally felt Arceus's aura, they were twenty years old. They were told which regions they would travel in, and were given the final part of their name: Arceus for Kalos, and Lunala for Alola. The Legendry's shown on the necklaces represented on the necklaces helped show which region they would be traveling in: if a Moltress, Zapdos, Articuno, Lugia, and Mew were shown, the kid would travel to Kanto. Mainly it's just the region where the Legendry's home is. Kalos traveled in the land that would later become the Kalos Region, which he founded per instructions of Lanera, and was named as such after he died. He was known to teach other Legendkids how to get their Legendnecklaces and became known as the protector of Kalos. Alola became the founder of the Alolan Islands, which were named after her after she died as well.

"The same thing happened with the rest of their family and their descendants, except their descendants weren't named after Legendry's very often, sometimes more common Pokémon, like Metang, Raichu, or Onyx."

"And Oracion?" asked Professor Sycamore, "I thought that was a song."

"Oracion is a Pokémon that is hardly ever seen," said Alex, holding up her armband. The golden image of the bird-like Pokémon, Oracion, glittered in the sun as Alex explained, "It moves so fast that pretty much all you can see of it is a bright golden streak, deeper than a ray of sunlight.. It sometimes appears on a Legendkid holiday, but you can't see it unless you're really looking. It's song is so beautiful, that the Pokémon that are the most bitter enemies will stop fighting and look towards the way of peace. I saw that in action when Dialga and Palkia met and began to fight each other, pulling the town that me and my brother Carlos were visiting into a different realm and nearly destroying it. If it weren't for Oracion, we would've died." She smiled at the memory…

 _Dialga and Palkia stared at each other, a deep penetrating anger in their eyes. One of Palkia's shoulder crystals was shattered badly. They started to clash with each other, causing the edge of the town to deteriorate faster._

 _Alex, 8-years-old at the time, stared up at the sky with her brother, watching the Pokémon fight with a deep sadness in her eyes. She concentrated as hard as she could, trying to call a Legendary to their aid, to try and stop the fighting. It was always something that she could do well, and she hoped that this skill wouldn't fail her now. Suddenly, she felt something. As she looked up, she saw a golden streak run through the air, heading straight for the Legendary Pokémon._

 _A bright golden burst suddenly caused the Pokémon to reel back, as a beautiful melody was sung through the air, and the singer became visible._

 _The bright golden beam swiftly turned into a bright, golden, bird-like Pokémon-the Peace-Song Pokémon; Oracion. As it opened it's beak, it sung a beautiful melody that made Dialga and Palkia stop their fight. They looked at each other with a deep understanding in their eyes. Then, Dialga opened a blue portal, vanishing into its realm._

 _Palkia stayed for a little while longer, looking at Oracion as it landed next to the two Legendkids. It had a deep sadness in its eyes._

 _[Forget your quarrel with Dialga,] spoke Oracion, [return this land back to its former place and depart in peace.] "Please Palkia!" yelled Alex and Carlos at the same time._

 _[Then it shall be done!] Palkia roared. Instantly, the dark stormy sky faded away, revealing clear blue skies._

 _As Oracion and Palkia sailed off into the blue, Alex felt a small weight on her right arm. As she lifted it up, she saw a beautiful gold armband with the image of Oracion in full flight…_

"So," Alex was jolted out of her thoughts by Clemont asking, "Which Legendary did you help."

Alex smiled. She unzipped her coat, revealing he Legendnecklace. The images of Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygard, and Volcanion were carved distinctively on the front of her necklace. As she turned it around, the small group saw a Mewtwo etched on the back of it.

"I've never seen a Pokémon that looks like that before!" said Clemont excitedly.

Professor Sycamore took a close look, saying, "It reminds me of a Mew."

"It's a Mewtwo," explained Alex, "A Pokémon cloned from the genes of Mew. Long story," she quickly said, noticing the still confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Oh-kay," said the Professor, "when did you feel Arceus's presence?"

"Actually," said Alex, giggling, "I _met_ Arceus." "So you were the girl that Professor Rowan had talked about on the news," said the Professor, "the one that calmed Arceus."

"Yup," she said, "and in return, Arceus gave me my name and the other half of my Legendnecklace. Also," she added, pulling off her backpack and taking out the old book that she had been given, "I got this from Lanera. Carlos found it and gave it to me for my birthday. The language has just started to come out." She flipped through the pages, revealing that the book was full of writings and pictures, (It had been blank except for the small message from Lanera on the front.) "It's written in Legendscript," she explained as Professor Sycamore looked at the script, saying, "I can't read this."

"And that's-" she started, but then was interrupted by a large explosion from the front, as well as Garchomp screaming in anger and pain.

"Garchomp!" yelled the Professor. Alex stuffed the book on her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder again. "Let's go!" she yelled. Eevee instantly bounded up on her shoulder as they rushed from the compound.

 **So that's it! How Legendkids get their necklaces and their names. Hope it's good enough for you guys! I made a lot of references to other Pokémon adventures, and like someone commented, and how I found out, it is going to be a, 'Mary Sue.' So when I type again, we will get to the second part of the Kalos Pursuit! (Or is it the Lumiose City pursuit?)**

 **Please read my other stories, but no flames please!**

 **Signing off-**

 **Jazzy(Alexandria Prime)**


End file.
